reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends in High Places
| image = File:Friendsinhighplaces.png | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Use the Pardon Letter with more than $5,000 Bounty in Single Player. | gamerscore = 10 | trophy = Bronze | dlc = }} is a gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description Use the Pardon Letter with more than $5,000 Bounty in Single Player. Acquisition An easy way to achieve this trophy is following these steps (read the notes too before starting): *Start getting a bounty at MacFarlane's Ranch. A good strategy is to hide in the barn and kill lawmen from there *Once the town is cleared and you have a good sized bounty, go to Armadillo (possibly during the morning, when more people are around) *Climb on the roof of the train station and hide behind the sign that faces the main road in the town *Start shooting people until the lawmen arrive *Kill all the lawmen but leave at least one alive, otherwise the bounty won't rise (it's better if the last one goes inside the station under you, where he can't harm you). At this point you should already have a bounty of about $500 - $1000 *From behind the sign, shoot a few people walking around and move the camera 360°. This should make 1 - 5 people appear around the dead bodies *Kill them, move the camera and repeat *Once you get a bounty of $5000+ (every civilian killed gives you $20 more, so you will have to kill about 150-200 of them), just sit right behind the sign and don't move. The "Wanted" sign will start fading away; *Once the "Wanted" sign is gone, jump down the roof and use the pardon letter at the station. A quicker (yet more risky) way to achieve this is to go into Blackwater and find a suitable 1-exit room. Shoot several passers-by to gain the attention of the lawmen in the area. Over 50 lawmen will spawn in one shootout, and they have a higher bounty than civilians. Additionally, vandalizing any property in Blackwater will net more bounty. *Another Blackwater - go on top of the hotel and kill from the roof until you are wanted. Then crouch down and wait for them to come to you they will only come up one ladder(the one facing the harbor) then just shoot them when they appear on the roof(or while climbing up the ladder still). Time consuming but you can actually kill all the police in Blackwater and have 1,000-1,500 at any given attack spree even more at times. This also work well if your are doing the Heading South On A White Bronco trophy. A potentially fatal and time-consuming way to get the bounty is to travel between Blackwater, Armadillo and Rathskeller Fork, killing citizens and lawmen as you go. It is recommended you find somewhere safe in each town; somewhere that the lawmen can't get to or a room with one way in to create a choke point. Once you have their attention, simply wait for the lawmen to try to enter the room or leave cover, then shoot them. Blackwater will net you the largest bounty each time. Recommended hiding places: your hotel room in Blackwater, the doctor's office, the money room in the bank, or roof of the train station in Armadillo, and on top of the saloon at Rathskeller Fork. It's recommended you save in between clearing towns of lawmen, as you may get caught out, even when you think you're relatively safe. *Another potential option is to travel to Chuparosa, enter the police station and search through a desk or armoire to attract police attention. From there you climb the ladder to the top floor killing any cops in your way. Head to the balcony to shoot any cops on the ground. Make sure to keep an eye on the radar to see when cops are attempting to climb the ladder, a shotgun blast will easily dispose of them while they are still climbing the ladder making you virtuall untouchable from inside. When there is one cop left head to the roof via the balcony to spawn more cops off in the distance which can then be dispatched with a sniper rifle or merely wait for them to reach the town, be sure to step off the roof if you chose to fight them when they enter the town as you may panic when getting shot and fall off the roof to your death. In the event you get hit you can always retreat from the balcony back inside to heal and then go back out making this a relatively safe option. Once you feel you've accumulated a high enough bounty simply kill the remaining officers without heading to the roof and your wanted level will disappear. You can now save the game a few buildings away and resume where you were at after a short time away from the city. Trivia *"Friends in High Places" is a term used to describe having powerful friends who can get you out of bad situations. *It's recommended not to have the highest Fame rank, because player's Bounty will be halved. *If the player does not wish to lose Honor, they need to buy a Bandana from the tailor in Thieves' Landing, or from the general store in Escalera. es:Amigos en posiciones elevadas Category:Single Player Category:Redemption achievements and trophies